Serena and Darien fights!
by Terrie142
Summary: This should be a funny story with lots of name calling between 2 kids Serena and Darien have fun!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so hopefully it will be ok! Enough talk here we go!  
  
Serena: tell me again why I have to sit here with u wilst mummy and daddy go shopping?  
  
Darien: because my mummy has 2 go shopping with youre mummy cause they need clothes but my daddy needs 2 go with youre daddy cause they need 2 get magazines.  
  
Serena: oh, but why do we have to stay with youre grandma she scary.  
  
Darien: do I have to explain everything to u meatball head!!  
  
Serena: hey I am no meatball head, stick thing!!  
  
Darien: hey you cant even come up wit an insult.  
  
Serena: well I am five pimp!!  
  
Darien: Im ten so der!  
  
Darien sticks his tongue out at Serena witch she stuck her tongue out cause she is a copie cat. 10 mins later after what Serena thinks is long starring contest Serena falls on her back dazed.  
  
Darien: ha meatball head cant sit up straight, or she's a looser.  
  
Serena: I am not a looser.  
  
Serena trys a desperate attempt to hit Darien round the head but misses and falls over.  
  
Darein: ha ha ha ha looser.  
  
Serena: am not!  
  
This time Serena launched forward to hit Darien and as she did Darien fell onto his back trying to keep the little Serena of him only to find out that Serena is quiet strong.  
  
Later on in the weird house of Serena's grandma's Darien starts to tease Serena again.  
  
Darien: meatball head, meatball head! HA HA!  
  
Serena: Am not AM NOT!!!!  
  
Serena slaps him hard on the cheek then stands up and says..  
  
Serena: im gonna kill you for what you have done  
  
Darien: you are a little girl im older and stronger as he through a rose at her, she screams and jumps out the way.  
  
Serena: you almost got me that's it as Serena stood up she through a really big scream WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darien: uh oh! Serena: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darien: im sorry no please stop sorry sorry!  
  
Serena: I will keep going unless u say sorry.  
  
Darien: no way!  
  
Serena started to take in a breath then. Darien: ok im, im sorry.  
  
Serena: I didn't here you dis time more effort and a kiss on d cheek.  
  
Darien: ohhhhhhh im, im sorry!  
  
Darien then leaned forward and gave her a kiss!  
  
Serena: I feel better now! She blushes.  
  
Grandma: come on Darien your mummy and daddy are at the door its time to go home.  
  
Darien nodded and tuned towards the door he looked back at Serena and waved goodbye to her, Serena waved goodbye too and watched him go.  
  
Please review there will be more chapters when I get round to it thnx! Also Im going on holiday soon so I wont be able to right much! 


	2. At Serena's house

Serena was sitting in what she called her comfy chair witch was bright pink! Serena sat quietly in her chair playing with Barbie witch had been dressed in sailor outfit. Suddenly the door rang, she got up to see who it was her mum was right behind her as Serena opened the door she saw it was Darien and immediately shut the door in his face!  
  
Mother: Serena now that was not nice.  
  
She opened the door and apologized for Serena's actions. She let Darien in with his mother and as Darien went past he whispered..  
  
Darien: Meatball head!  
  
Serena heard this and bonked him on the head with sailor Barbie.  
  
Mother: Serena that is naughty now say sorry.  
  
Serena: no he called me meatball head! She turned round and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Mother: oh Serena, just go and play with Darien nicely ok.  
  
Serena: ok mummy.  
  
Serena turned round to see Darien in her chair, she was not pleased. She walked up to him and hit him over the head with Barbie.  
  
Darien: ow dat hurt I hate you.  
  
Serena: me too but u don't see me complaining, anyways you're in my chair.  
  
Darien: im soooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! Darien got of but as Serena went to her chair Darien stuck his foot out and she fell over onto the floor.  
  
Serena: ow dat hurt Darien.  
  
Darien: I now MEATBALL HEAD!!!!  
  
Serena: you can be so mean.  
  
A flood of tears started to swell up into her eyes as she was about to cry and this time the parents were only in the kitchen.  
  
Darien: uh oh er. please don't cry Serena er.. here im sorry let me help u into youre chair please, please don't cry!  
  
Darien started to look around the room making shore that the parents weren't looking.  
  
Serena: well if you're sorry say it or I'll cry and u av to give me a kiss.  
  
Darien: oh no not again Serena I rely am sorry but do I av to kiss u.  
  
Serena: yes!  
  
Tears started to well up again in her eyes some rolling down her cheek.  
  
Darien: ok, ok im sorry er.. here.  
  
He lent over and kissed her on the cheek but as he did his mum walked in with Serena's mum.  
  
Darien's mum: isent that sweet.  
  
Darien turned round really quick and blushed. Darien's mum: Come on sweetheart time to go.  
  
Darien got up and started to head for the door as he went past Serena he said.  
  
Darien: meatball head.  
  
Serena: sweetheart.  
  
Darien looked at her and blushed as he ran out the door.  
  
Serena: c ya tomorrow SWEETHEART!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. More fighting!

Ok so reviews have been sent so I now give u chapter 3 yeah!!  
  
The next day Serena was sitting in her chair and Darien at his own home was preparing to meet her and he was weary not to displease her again, he did not wont to be responsible for her crying.  
  
Darien: Mummy why does Serena have to come round today she's so mean.  
  
D mum: Darien we were kindly invited round there house yesterday so I invited them for lunch and maybe dinner here.  
  
Darien: What!!!!  
  
D mum: Yes Darien so no misbehaver ok!  
  
Darien: Hmmm..  
  
D mum: DARIEN!! There will be no park otherwise.  
  
Darien: ok.  
  
At Serena's house.  
  
Serena: Why do we av to go to Darien's he's mean he calls me meatball head.  
  
S mum: Because young lady we have been kindly invited.  
  
Serena: (pondering.) But mum I feel ill I can't go out I think I got meningitis.  
  
S mum: No Serena that's not going to work I'm afraid you're going and that's that. And if you don't go you wont be able to go to the park OK!  
  
Serena: PARK!! YEAH ill go! When Serena and her mum arrived at Darien's house Serena hid behind her mum so that Darien wouldn't shut the door in her face just in case. When the door opened Serena sore that Darien was not there she thought it was a trick and stayed were she was.  
  
S mum: Hi.  
  
D mum: Hi.  
  
Serena: Where's that no good Darien!  
  
D mum: Err. He's upstairs you can see him if you like.  
  
Serena: Ok!  
  
D mum: She seems cheerful!  
  
S mum: I don't think so.  
  
Both laughed and walked off together. Meanwhile Serena started walking slowly up the stairs making sure Darien was not going to scare her. She turned the corner and sore his door open, she walked in.  
  
Darien: AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Serena: AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Serena: what are u doing?  
  
Darien: making sure I'm protected from u!  
  
Darien was standing there with a baseball bat and a protective hard hat.  
  
Serena: U look like an idiot.  
  
Darien: You're the idiot!  
  
Both stuck out there tongues and glared at each other.  
  
Find out the rest in chapter four!  
  
Have fun! 


End file.
